


Behind the Wall

by Magicalmanda



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur bottoms, Eames tops, M/M, Sex, Short, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalmanda/pseuds/Magicalmanda
Summary: Arthur expects sex with Eames to be rough and fast.That's not exactly what he gets.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Behind the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what this is, I just wanted an Eames that goes soft and slow with his Arthur.

When Arthur thought about having sex with Eames – he knew it was going to happen eventually – he figured Eames would be rough. The other man was much bigger than Arthur, almost burly. He had thick arms and dark tattoos. Arthur anticipated being shoved onto a mattress and then pinned down as Eames fucked into him harshly. 

He could not have been more wrong. 

\--------- 

Eames trailed a few steps behind Arthur as the point man led them to his hotel room. A falsely casual drink after work had led to Arthur curling his hand into Eames’s collar and whispering ‘come home with me’ into Eames’s ear. They hadn’t kissed in the bar, Arthur too shy around the other patrons. 

So Eames stilled Arthur’s hand before he could turn the handle and cupped his face before kissing him outside in the hall. It was soft and slow, a moment of tenderness before the roughness, Arthur figured. 

They didn’t make it past the entryway before they were kissing again. Arthur probed his tongue against Eames’s plush lips and Eames let him in easily. The kiss was as gentle as the first, but firmer, a little more insistent. 

“Do you need to hang up your suit?” Eames mumbled as he slid his hands around Arthur’s waist under his jacket. 

“I don’t care much for this suit,” Arthur teased, expecting Eames to rip it off him once he was given permission. Eames smiled as he shed Arthur of his jacket. Instead of throwing it to the floor, Eames draped it over the desk chair that was a few feet from them. Arthur’s waistcoat was folded over the chair’s back and then Eames was kissing him again as he unbuttoned Arthur’s shirt. 

Arthur was sucking on Eames’s tongue before the man pulled away again. Arthur almost huffed but he watched silently as Eames tried to fold his open shirt and placed it on top of the desk. His hands skimmed slowly down Arthur’s bare chest. 

“You too,” Arthur whispered, still a little fazed by the soft touches and slow movements. He sucked at Eames’s neck as he undid the other man’s shirt. Eames’s clothes joined Arthur’s on the desk. They got themselves out of socks, shoes, and slacks, leaving them both in their underwear. 

Arthur took Eames's hand and lead him through the small room to the bed. 

Eames sat on the mattress with Arthur standing between his legs. Arthur didn’t wait for Eames to say anything, he dropped to his knees and mouthed along Eames’s thigh. Eames’s boxers were already started to tent before Arthur pulled them down. 

Eames’s cock was nice. Not the longest Arthur had ever had but it was a nice thickness and it was uncut. Arthur took a moment to tongue the foreskin and Eames groaned above him. Arthur smirked before sliding his mouth down around Eames’s member. Arthur saw Eames’s hands twitch before coming up to his hair and he thought the aggression was finally here, Eames was going to force his cock down Arthur’s throat. But Eames kept surprising him. He petted through Arthur’s hair softly, carefully following the curl behind Arthur’s ear. 

Arthur pulled off for a breath and the intense look in Eames’s eyes made him blush. 

“What?” Arthur asked, self-conscious. 

“It’s just,” Eames paused and his chest heaved. “You’re more beautiful than I imagined.” Arthur’s face burned so hotly he thought his skin might melt off. “Come here.” He clamored into Eames’s lap, happy to kiss the bigger man into distraction. Eames shifted them and laid Arthur out on his back. 

“How do you want me darling?” Eames breathed as he kissed at Arthur’s neck. 

“You top,” Arthur breathed. “Just like this.” Eames nodded against Arthur’s chest and pulled back to look down at the man. 

“Do you have stuff?” Arthur nodded and motioned to the nightstand. 

\----------

Arthur was trembling by the time Eames was lining up his cock. The bigger man had gone so slow opening Arthur. His mouth had been all over Arthur’s skin and Arthur was sure he’d left nail marks from where he grabbed Eames’s arms and shoulders. 

“You okay darling? You’re shaking.” Eames asked. He reached out to touch Arthur’s lips. Arthur could feel the head of Eames’s cock against his hole, just barely brushing his slicked entrance. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m ready,” Arthur’s breath gushed out of him Eames’s pushed in. After all this time Arthur stopped expecting a rough violent fucking. Eames set a deep, steady pass that had Arthur almost chocking on every stroke. He tangled his fingers in Eames’s sweaty hair and brought their mouths together. “S’good Eames.” Eames lifted one of Arthur’s legs up around his waist and slid in a bit deeper. 

Arthur almost cried it felt so good. 

“So beautiful Arthur,” Eames breathed as he reached down to jerk Arthur’s cock. It only took a few pumps before Arthur’s back was bowing off the mattress and a deep groan rattled his chest. Eames pressed his clenched teeth into Arthur’s shoulder as he came moments later. Eames collapsed next to Arthur and let his breathing settle before sitting up to throw away the condom. Arthur wiped down his chest and turned his head to look over at Eames. 

“Eames what the fuck was that?” Arthur asked. Eames’s face pinched in confusion. 

“What do you mean? We had sex.” 

“No,” Arthur said shaking his head. That’s wasn’t what happened. Sex wasn’t like that. “No Eames, we made love.” Eames’s eyebrows rose a bit before he shrugged easily. 

“Okay, we made love.” 

“Glad we’re clear,” Arthur said a bit dazed. His eyes tracked down’s Eames’s chest, still glistening a bit with sex. “And we’re going to do it again right?” Eames smiled up at the ceiling. 

“Yes, we’re absolutely doing that again.” 

Arthur smiled himself and rolled across Eames's chest so he could trace the other man’s tattoos before falling asleep.


End file.
